


A place for oneshots that I don't have a name for yet

by Dope1723



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings, accidental breakup, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dope1723/pseuds/Dope1723
Summary: ** Update**So I posted this earlier and then realized that it was missing a very BIG chunk and an important part of the story so i had to repost it! Please read the missing part if you've already read it once! It'll make a lot more sense, because I am an idiot.Chapter one: This is a prompt that was sent to me by ko-I-am. The original text post was made by firnen14Tobin: I broke up with ChristenPinoe: What?Tobin: It was an accident.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	A place for oneshots that I don't have a name for yet

**Author's Note:**

> I know realistically this probably wouldn't happen in real life and they are a lot better at communicating but i thought this prompt was interesting and I went with it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> **It's also been updated and edited. Please re-read it! It makes a lot more sense!**

Crystal looks over at her husband with a confused look as they hear a knock at their front door. It’s barely after 7am and they are just now starting to eat breakfast and definitely were not expecting any visitors. “I got it,” Pierre says, standing up from the table. He walks down the hallway to the front door and when he opens it, he’s surprised to see a crying Christen standing on their doorstep. “Crystal?” He calls out as he opens the door wider and steps to the side to let the crying girl inside. 

Crystal approaches them, her brows furrowed when she sees Christen’s state. “Pressi?” She asks softly, pulling Christen into a hug. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She asks softly, stroking Christen’s hair as she sobs into her shoulder. 

“I think Tobin broke up with me,” she cries, gripping onto Crystal, holding her tight. 

“What?” Both Crystal and Pierre say at the same time, equally shocked by the statement. 

Crystal gently pulls away from Christen just enough to see her face, but keeps her close. She brings her hands up to Christen’s cheeks, wiping her tears away with her thumbs. “What are you talking about? That girl is so madly in love with you, it’s gross really,” Crystal says with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood, but Christen just starts crying again making Crystal pull her back into another hug, “Okay, it’s okay,” she says softly. “Tell me what happened,” she requests, slowly guiding Christen into the living room and onto one of the couches. 

—-

“What’s up, Tobs?” Pinoe answers the FaceTime call with a smile.

Tobin just frowns at her and Pinoe can see tears in her eyes. “I broke up with Christen,” she says, her bottom lip quivering. 

All of a sudden, she sees Sue’s head pop up from the side of the screen, looking at her like she’s crazy. Pinoe’s brows furrow, giving her the same look. “What?” She asks, not believing what she’s hearing. For as long as she can remember the two of them have been grossly in love with each other and the last thing she would ever have expected was for Tobin to break up with Christen. 

“It was an accident,” Tobin says, hiccuping, as she wipes her eyes, looking pitiful. 

“How do you accidentally break up with someone?” Sue asks, sitting down next to Megan, now fully invested in this call. 

Tobin sniffles and pulls the sleeves of her hoodie down over her hands and then buries her face in her hands. “I didn’t break up with her,” she says, “But she thinks that I did..” 

_“Tobin! You got paint all over the floor!” Christen yells walking into the bedroom, where Tobin is still sleeping. “Tobin!” She says once again, shaking the girl fully awake._

__

__

__

__

_Tobin just groans and tries shoving Christen away. “What are you talking about?” She asks confused, still half asleep and her brain not fully processing what Christen is saying. She just knows that she is yelling and that Tobin obviously did something wrong._

__

__

_“You got paint all over the floor in the living room!” Christen informs her with a glare, folding her arms across her chest. “I told you to be careful when you paint inside the condo,” she says sternly._

__

__

_Tobin sighs, still trying to wake herself up. “I put an old blanket down,” she tries to defend._

__

__

_“Well it obviously didn’t work,” Christen says, still angry. “There is bright orange paint all over the place and I can’t get it clean! It got on the rug, Tobin!”_

__

__

_Tobin groans and rubs her face with her hands before slowly sitting up and blinking sleepily at the angry girl in front of her. She’s not going to lie, it’s kind of hot when Christen gets angry, though it’s kind of scary when it’s directed towards her as well. “It’ll come up. I’ll clean it,” Tobin mumbles, trying to calm the girl down, but she knows she’s not doing a great job. She’s just still half asleep and she can barely think, much less defend herself or ease any of Christen’s worries._

__

__

_Christen just rolls her eyes and scoffs, “Yeah, like you cleaned up the mess in the first place? I asked you to pick up all your art supplies when you are done and there’s paint and brushes all over the place. You can barely walk out there! I tripped over your generator for your airbrush and almost hit the coffee table,” she continues to rant, getting more and more frustrated._

__

__

_“Christen,” Tobin says, frustration in her own voice. “Please stop yelling at me this early in the morning,” she grumbles, glancing over at the clock that reads just barely after 6am._

__

__

_Christen folds her arms across her chest and glares at Tobin, “Well pick up your crap!” She yells and storms out of the bedroom._

__

__

_Tobin falls back onto the bed with a sigh, still trying to get her brain to catch up to the events of the morning. It’s way too early for her to be able to think clearly or have a full conversation with Christen about all of this._

__

__

_She decides she should just try and wake herself up at this point and get out of bed, because she knows she won’t be able to go back to sleep after all of this. She just needs a moment to gather herself before she goes out there and faces another round of angry Christen._

__

__

_But then she hears a bunch of loud noises coming from the living room, which makes her sit up quickly. She rushes into the living room where she sees Christen just throwing her art supplies into a big box, not really caring to be gentle with anything._

__

__

_“Chris!” She yells, running over to the girl, sliding on the floor in her socks. “Stop, be careful,” she tries to tell her, kneeling down on the other side of the box and grabbing Christen’s hand to stop her._

__

__

_Christen glares up at her and pulls her hand away. “Maybe, you should have just done what I asked you and picked this all up yourself if you want it done a certain way,” she says frustrated._

__

__

_Tobin pinches the bridge of her nose with her fingers and shakes her head. “Christen, I need some space,” she tells her with a sigh._

__

__

_Christen abruptly stops what she’s doing, letting some brushes fall into the box. She looks up at Tobin, tears already starting to form in her eyes as she tries to get a read on Tobin’s face and what she’s thinking. “What?” She asks in a shaky voice._

__

__

_“I need some more space,” Tobin says simply with a sigh._

__

__

_“Oh,” Christen says in a quiet voice, her brows furrowing, the hurt evident on her face. “Okay,” she then adds with a soft nod. She looks up at Tobin and just sees the girl carefully putting away her art supplies, like the conversation was over and like it was just that easy to tell her to get out. Normally they’d talk things out but right now it doesn’t seem like Tobin wants to do that._

__

__

_Christen gets up and puts her slides on and starts gathering up her phone and purse slowly, trying to give Tobin an opportunity to say more or to stop her, but she doesn’t. She’s still just putting her things away, like nothing had even happened. Like she hadn’t just basically told Christen to get out and to leave her alone._

__

__

_Christen feels a tear fall down her cheek and she just opens the door, “I’m going to go, I’ll come back later and we can talk more about this?” She asks hopefully, figuring that both of them could actually use some space right now. Though, she’s still feeling pretty hurt how easily Tobin could just brush her off like that without even talking things through. Normally they’re pretty good at communication. But maybe, Tobin’s just had enough._

__

__

_And she’s going to respect that._

__

__

_For now._

__

__

_“Wait where are you- “ Tobin tries to ask her where she’s going, but Christen is out the door before Tobin can even get a sentence out._

__

__

“I’m so confused,” Megan says, her brows furrowed as she tries to process the story that Tobin had just told her, but nothing is really adding up. 

Tobin just sighs and shakes her head. “It was just a misunderstanding, I think,” she mumbles sadly, still not fully understanding things herself. “I was still half asleep and she was angry and we weren’t communicating well,” she tells them. “Crystal called me basically yelling at me asking me why I would break up with Christen and I was so confused, because I obviously didn’t and I wouldn’t,” Tobin tries to explain, but nothing is really making sense. “I guess she went to Crystal and Pierre’s after she left here,” she informs them. “But she won’t answer her phone and Crystal says that she doesn’t want to talk to me right now and that I need to give her some time,” she says with a groan. “I don’t know what to do,” she says, a tear falling from her eye.

“I’m calling Christen,” Megan says with finality. 

“Wait, she doesn’t want to talk, don’t bug her,” Tobin tries to say. 

“She doesn’t want to talk to you,” Sue reminds her. “She’ll talk to us,” she says, giving Tobin a comforting smile. “We’ll try and get this sorted, alright?” 

Tobin sniffles again and nods her head, not arguing with them. She just wants to get this all figured out because she doesn’t think she’s ever been this scared in her life. She can’t lose Christen and she has spent all morning trying to wrap her head around all of this, trying to figure out why Christen would think they are broken up and why she won’t talk to her.

“We’ll call you back,” Megan tells her before hanging up the phone. 

——

Christen looks down at her phone sitting on the couch next to her when she hears it ringing. Crystal and Pierre were out in their backyard, giving her some space, but telling her that she could stay as long as she needed. 

She picks her phone up and sees that Megan is FaceTiming her and she assumes that word has somehow gotten out to her by now. Either by Tobin or Crystal. She’s not really sure, but news always seems to travel pretty quickly between the teammates when something like this happens. 

She almost just lets it keep ringing and ignores it but she decides to go ahead and answer. Honestly, talking to Pinoe sounds pretty good right now. The girl always seems to know how to make her feel better. Maybe not as well as Tobin does, but right now she can’t have Tobin make her feel better, so she’ll take what she can get. 

“Hey P,” she greets with a sniffle, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie. 

“Chris, what’s going on?” Pinoe asks with a sympathetic but curious look on her face. Sue is also beside her, giving her a comforting smile. “Tobin says that you guys are broken up or something?” 

Christen feels another sob rack through her body, hearing Pinoe say those words out loud. “She-...I don’t know,” Christen chokes out, not really being able to speak clearly right now, being too upset. 

“It’s okay,” Megan soothes. “But you really need to go and talk to Tobin,” she tells her gently. 

“She doesn’t want to talk to me,” Christen cries. “She said she wants space.” 

Megan sighs and honestly wants to just reach through the phone and shake Christen. She knows that the girl is upset, but obviously these girls just need to communicate with each other and it’s all a big misunderstanding. She’s pretty sure that both of their heartbreak can be solved by one simple conversation. “Christen, we just talked to her and she’s just as upset as you are. She said she’s been trying to call you,” Pinoe tells her. 

Christen looks at Megan a bit hopeful, “She did I just-....I couldn’t talk to her,” she admits. “I was scared. I didn’t want it to be real.” 

Megan and Sue both give her sympathetic smiles, feeling their hearts breaking for her. “Christen, it’s not real,” Megan tells her. “This is all some big misunderstanding and you guys just need to talk it out. I promise you, Tobin does not want to be without you anymore than you want to be without her,” she says softly, hoping Christen believes her. 

“She’s just as torn up as you are right now. She’s crying and could barely talk to us too,” Sue tells her, hoping that will be enough to convince Christen to go and talk to her. 

And it works because Christen looks up at them a bit surprised at the information. “She was crying?” Christen asks in a small voice. 

“Of course she was,” Pinoe says as if it were obvious. “She loves you so much Christen. She’s terrified that you are gone,” she tells her. “Go and talk to her, please,” she practically begs. She hates seeing both of her friends hurting so much when she knows they can solve it pretty easily. 

“Okay,” Christen says in a shaky voice. “I’ll go home,” she nods, feeling a pang of hurt at the mention of home. She’s still a little afraid that it isn’t actually her home anymore. But she supposes she should just face her fears and get all of this dealt with instead of sitting here wallowing and wondering what is going to happen. She’s never really liked having space after an argument anyway. Her and Tobin have always been really good at talking everything out because neither of them like fighting with each other. Which is why Christen had been so caught off guard when she’d requested space. “Thank you guys,” Christen says softly. 

“Keep us updated and call if you need anything, alright?” Pinoe tells her softly. 

“I will,” Christen agrees before ending the call. 

——

Christen slowly walks into their condo, looking around for any sign of Tobin. She notices all of the art supplies put up in boxes and pushed up against the living room wall. She also notices that there is still paint on their rug, making her sigh, remembering their entire argument and what had started all of this. “Tobin?” She calls out quietly and a bit nervously. 

But she doesn’t get any response. 

She makes her way into the bedroom where she sees Tobin curled up on the bed, sleeping. She’s clutching onto a pillow tightly and Christen can see the tear tracks left on her cheeks. It makes her heart break, knowing that Tobin had been upset as well. And of course she shouldn’t have assumed that Tobin wouldn’t be upset. She knows how much Tobin loves her, she’s still just not sure exactly what had happened this morning. Obviously they just need to talk some things out and something has gotten lost or misunderstood.

“Tobin?” Christen says softly, sitting down on the bed next to her girlfriend. “Baby, wake up,” she says gently, caressing Tobin’s cheek. 

Tobin takes in a deep breath and lets it out as she starts to stir awake. She blinks her eyes open and sees Christen above her. “Chris?” She asks, her voice hoarse, both from just waking up and all the crying she’d been doing all morning.

Christen smiles at her and nods her head, but before she can say anything to Tobin, the girl is reaching up and pulling her down on top of her, wrapping her up in a big hug. 

“You’re here,” Tobin mumbles, into Christen’s neck. 

“I’m here,” Christen assures her, feeling a little better, seeing that Tobin is at last happy to see her. That is a good sign. “We need to talk,” Christen says, pulling away from the hug, a frown forming on her face. She knows that they can’t just ignore what happened and are going to have to talk it out. 

Tobin nods in agreement and sits up against the headboard. “Christen, why did Crystal think we broke up?” Tobin asks in a small voice, fear evident in her eyes. “We aren't, are we?” She then asks, looking at Christen with her big brown puppy eyes. “She says that I broke up with you, but I don’t...I didn’t mean to if I did,” she says, still feeling confused over everything.

Christen just shrugs her shoulders, trying not to falter at how adorable Tobin looks with her big brown eyes that get Christen every time. Plus, she just looks so sad and Chriten really wants to hug her and tell her that everything is okay, but she knows that they need to sort this all out. “I thought you wanted to be,” she admits to her. 

Tobin’s brows furrow in confusion, “Why would you think that? Of course I don’t want to be broken up,” she says, her eyes widening in fear. “I love you,” she says, reaching out for Christen’s hand. “I know that I need to clean up after myself and I know that leaving all of my art stuff out annoys you. I’m so sorry,” she apologizes quickly, wanting Christen to know how sorry she is and not drag this all out.

“I’m sorry that I got so angry,” Christen says with a sigh. “You’re normally good about cleaning everything up. I guess I was just in a bad mood this morning and I was taking it out on you,” She explains to her.

“No, I know that it annoys you when I don’t clean up, I shouldn’t have left it all out,” Tobin says back, neither of them wanting to think it was the other's fault. “I’m sorry you tripped, I know that you could have hurt yourself,” she says, remembering that Christen told her she’d almost hit the table. “I’ll pick everything up from now on, I promise,”

Christen just smiles at her and shakes her head, when she realizes what they’re doing. They always end up doing this. Instead of trying to blame each other for everything they always just blame themselves because they don’t want the other to be upset. They both hate fighting with each other, more than anything or being angry with each other. 

“Christen, why did you even think that I wanted to break up with you?” Tobin asks, feeling confused as to why Crystal would say that and how they even managed to get to this point. 

Christen looks up at Tobin, feeling a bit embarrassed. Maybe, she took the whole needing space thing a bit too far. “You said you needed space,” Christen points out. “And I know that I overreacted and you just needed some space to yourself, but we never really do that. We always just talk things out right then and I got scared and I thought you were done,” she says, though she knows that it’s a bit silly when she thinks about it now. She’d just been so caught up in all the emotions of it and had jumped to conclusions. She hadn’t been thinking clearly. 

And then Tobin laughs at her and it makes Christen frown. 

“You don’t have to make fun of me, I know that I over reacted,” she grumbles, folding her arms across her chest, feeling a bit insecure over it all. 

“No,” Tobin shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you,” she assures her. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing in the first place,” she says knowingly. “But Christen....this is all a serious misunderstanding and I realize that now,” she starts to explain. 

“I know. You just wanted some space and I overreacted,” Christen says with a sigh. 

Tobin laughs again, shaking her head. “No, baby I never wanted space from you,” Tobin tells her, which just confuses Christen even more. “Babe, I meant that I need more space for my art stuff,” she says, not being able to stop herself from laughing again and the absurdity of all of this. 

No wonder Christen is always telling her that communication is key. Just a few more words and all of this could have been avoided.

“What?” Christen asks as she starts to process what Tobin is telling her. She goes back to the earlier conversation, thinking it over and how she completely misread everything. “Are you serious?” She asks, not believing that all of this was caused because Tobin wanted more space for her art supplies. 

“Yes, seriously,” Tobin chuckles. “I was going to talk to you about it before all of this, actually,” she starts to say. 

“Talk to me about what?” She asks, still confused and trying to put the pieces together. 

“We still have another couple of months on our old condo downstairs and I was thinking that maybe we could just renew the lease and I can just keep it as an art studio,” she starts to explain. “I can use the living room and dining space as an art studio and we could turn our old bedroom into an office for you. You can have your own space to do all of your work for Re-inc and be able to have more room to work and stay organized,” she says, hoping to convince her. Honestly, she’d been thinking about this for awhile, but she wasn’t sure if Christen would think it was a good idea to be paying for two condos, plus the apartment she has with Corsie in Utah. It’s not that they can’t afford it, but Christen has always liked to be pretty smart with their money. 

Christen thinks it over for a couple of silent minutes and Tobin just shifts uncomfortably in front of her, waiting not so patiently for her answer. She’s almost positive that Christen is going to say no, but then finally she starts talking, “I think that’s a great idea,” She finally says with a nod. 

“Really?” Tobin asks with a grin. 

“Really,” Christen agrees. “It’ll be nice to have an actual office and that way we can turn our second bedroom into an actual guest room,” she says, referring to the second bedroom in their new condo. That’s what it had been meant for originally but it had slowly turned into an office and a storage space for the both of them to use. “Plus, it’ll be nice to not have to see your paint all over the place,” she says, rolling her eyes fondly. 

Tobin just blushes, “I’m sorry about that again,” Tobin says with a guilty smile. 

“And I’m sorry that I got so angry with you,” Christen tells her again. “I just woke up not in a great mood. I was going to go outside and try and meditate but that’s when I tripped and saw the mess and I kind of just lost it.” She explains.

Tobin scoots closer to Christen and pulls her into a big hug. 

Christen melts into Tobin’s arms and lets herself feel the comfort and warmth that Tobin always provides her. Though after a minute, the events of the day catch up to her and she pushes Tobin off her, gently but firmly. “I’m still so mad at you, Tobin Heath,” she says, giving the girl a glare. 

Tobin’s eyes widen and she looks like a kicked puppy. “What? Why? I’m sorry,” she apologizes again with a pout. It was all a misunderstanding and she thought they’d worked it all out. 

“Because,” Christen sighs. “You let me spend most of the day today thinking that we were broken up all because you couldn’t just talk to me and tell me what you meant this morning. All of this could have been avoided,” she tells her. 

“I tried to call you,” Tobin argues quietly. But, she gives Christen a guilty look because she knows what Christen means. 

Tobin has never really been good with words or communicating her thoughts to Christen. It was definitely a lot worse when they first got together and it had been one of the biggest obstacles in their relationship. It was a learning curve for both of them, because Christen was always pretty good at communication and she’d found it frustrating when Tobin wouldn’t talk to her. And Tobin had found it slightly annoying when Christen would alway try and force her to talk about everything. Though, she knows that it’s definitely what they need to do and she’s gotten better about it, but she still has her days where she finds it hard. Or she just doesn’t realize that Christen doesn’t automatically know what she is thinking and understands her. “I’m sorry, I know that sounded bad what I said this morning, and it could have been taken out of context,” she says softly. “But to be fair, you were yelling at me at 6am this morning and I hadn’t had any caffeine,” she says, making Christen smirk. 

“Fine, that’s on me,” Christen agrees with a small chuckle. “And I shouldn’t have left without trying to talk more about it,” Christen then says, knowing it’s not all on Tobin.”I misread things and I got upset. You’ve just never actually asked me for space and I kind of didn’t know how to react,” she admits. 

Tobin nods, understanding. “I’ll work harder to make sure that I am communicating better and not just assuming you always know what I’m thinking,” Tobin assures her. 

“I do most of the time,” Christen says with a smile and a wink. Though it’s not really a wink and Tobin finds it adorable as always. 

“You act like you know me or something,” Tobin says with a giggle, reaching out to poke Christen’s side. 

Christen just raises a brow at the girl, “I think I know you very well,” she says, climbing onto Tobin’s lap, straddling her thighs, and placing her hands on Tobin’s shoulders. 

“Oh yeah?” Tobin challenges. “So what am I thinking right now?” She asks with a smirk, placing her hands on Christen’s hips and letting them slide down her backside.

Christen raises a challenging brow back at Tobin, giving her a sly grin. She leans down and presses her lips firmly against Tobin’s. She lets the girl deepen their kiss and she tangles her fingers in Tobin’s hair, pulling lightly, making her groan underneath her. 

Christen pulls away after a minute and trails her kisses down Tobin’s neck, “I think...” she starts to say, placing light kisses to Tobin’s collar bone, “That you’re thinking....” she continues, before sucking hard on Tobin’s pulse point. 

“Yeah?” Tobin urges, her voice breathless. Her hands grip Christen’s ass, pushing down and making the girl grind down into her.

“That you should clean the paint off the rug,” Christen finishes with a grin, jumping off of Tobin. 

“Wha...” Tobin says in a daze. She shakes her head and looks over at Christen who is standing in the doorway a smirk on her face. “You’re mean,” Tobin tells her with a frown. “And that is definitely not what I was thinking,” she grumbles, folding her arms across her chest.

Christen just laughs and runs out of the bedroom, leaving Tobin to try and collect herself. 

—-

“You guys are both idiots,” Pinoe says, shaking her head with a sigh after hearing Christen explain everything to her and Sue.

Christen rolls her eyes, but smiles back at her two friends. “We know that,” Christen admits, not even thinking about arguing with them. 

“Where is Tobin?” Sue asks curiously, noticing that she’s not in the frame and she hasn’t seen her since Christen called. 

Christen just laughs and turns her body slightly to show Tobin behind her on her hands and knees scrubbing the rug on the floor. “Scrub harder Tobs! I think you missed a spot!” Pinoe says laughing loudly at the sight before them. 

“Fuck you guys,” Tobin grumbles, only glancing up at them long enough to flip them off before going back to her task. 

Christen giggles and then sits herself back on the couch, putting the camera back on just her. 

“I’m glad that you guys are okay,” Pinoe tells her warmly. “I knew there was no way you guys were breaking up. Me and Sue would break up before you guys would,” she says with a smirk. 

“Seriously?” Sue asks, hitting Megan on the shoulder. 

“I’m kidding!” Pinoe says, putting an arm around Sue and kissing her cheek. 

Christen just laughs and their antics, shaking her head. “I’m going to let you guys go. Tobin’s been punished enough,” she says with a chuckle. “And I think it’s time for her reward now,” she adds with a wink. And it only takes half a second before Tobin is landing on the couch next to Christen with a wide grin on her face. 

“Gross,” Pinoe grumbles, a grimace on her face. 

“Yeah girls! Get it Chris!” Sue shouts with a wink. 

Christen just laughs again, “Bye you guys, and thank you again for being there for both of us, even though we were being dumb,” Christen says, though she’s already thanked both of them a million times. 

“Always, Chris,” Pinoe says with a warm smile. “Love you guys.” 

“Love you!” Both Tobin and Christen grin at the two of them before ending the FaceTime call. 

“Now, what’s this about a reward?” Tobin asks with a smirk, pulling Christen towards her. And Christen just giggles, letting Tobin pull her onto her lap and kiss her deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, please! Also feel free to send me prompts! I'll add more one shots to this if I get any requests! 
> 
> tumblr: dope1723


End file.
